Lost in Middle Earth
by Wuschelmonster
Summary: Liz und Feli landen in Mittelerde. Nun müssen sie sich allerdings erstmal mit dem elbischen Alltag und seinen Problemen auseinandersetzen...was schwieriger werden dürfte, als man vielleicht denkt...und lustiger. „Ich will meinen Elbenkörper reklamieren. Offensichtlich hat er eine Fehlfunktion in Bezug auf die natürliche Eleganz und Grazie…" OC!
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere (außer Liz und Feli) und Mittelerde gehören Tolkien!**

**Prolog**

„Psst! Lizzy..!" Ich stupste meine beste Freundin unauffällig an. „Was denn?" Sie sah müde und genervt zu mir hinüber. „Guck mal, da draußen steht ein Mann auf dem Dach." Lizzy drehte den Kopf und sah aus dem Fenster hinaus. „Ja und? Das ist ein Schornsteinfeger und jetzt pass lieber auf, der Kettner hat dich sowieso schon drei Mal ermahnt." Sie kritzelte etwas in ihr Heft. „Aber-" „Nichts da, aber. Ich erkläre es dir dann nicht noch mal, wenn du es nicht verstanden hast!"

Ich musste lachen, doch leider wurde so Herr Kettner auf uns aufmerksam und ließ von dem verzweifelt stammelnden David ab, um sich uns zu zuwenden. „So, so, wie ich sehe, gibt es interessanteres als meinen Unterricht?" Er sah uns streng an. „Na Felicitas, dann kannst du mir ja bestimmt selbst erklären, was die Eigenschaften einer exponentiellen Funktion sind, wenn David es nicht kann, oder?"

Mein Lachen erstarb und ich kratze mich verlegen im Nacken. Ich räusperte mich kurz – „Ich äh, also … so eine exponentielle Funktion … die ist ähm … exponentiell?" Er schüttelte resignierend den Kopf und ging ohne einen weiteren Kommentar dazu über, etwas an die Tafel zu schreiben.

„Supi gemacht, Feli!" Liz sah mich schmunzelnd an. „Dem hast du´s gegeben!" Skeptisch zog ich eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ja, ich weiß schon, ich bin eben einfach ein absolutes Mathe-Ass. Das muss mir erst mal einer nachmachen!" Sie kicherte leise und auch ich nahm es mit Humor.

„Ist es bald vorbei? Was haben wir als nächstes?" Sie sah kurz auf die Uhr. „Halbe Stunde." - „Boah, so lange noch?!" Sie nickte schwermütig.

Naja, dann konnte ich wenigstens weiterhin ungestört den Schornsteinfeger auf dem gegenüberliegenden Dach beobachten. Seine Gerätschaften sahen ziemlich schwer aus und ich stellte mir vor, was passieren würde, wenn zuerst er und dann dieses stachelige, Ruß-verschmierte Ding das Dach hinunterfallen würden...Also Schornsteinfegerin würde ich schon mal nicht auf meine Berufswunschliste schreiben.

Nachdem der Unterricht endlich vorbei war, gingen wir nach draußen, wo sich auch der Rest der geringen Schülerschaft versammelte. Immerhin waren wir eine erst neu gegründete Schule und Liz und ich zählten zu der ältesten Klassenstufe hier. Wir waren gerade in der Zwölften – und kurz vor dem Abitur…

Es war Frühling und bereits ziemlich warm draußen, also zogen wir unsere Jacken aus und machten uns gemeinsam auf den Weg nach Hause. Solange ich mich zurück erinnern konnte, waren wir Nachbarn gewesen und ebenso lange beste Freundinnen.

„Kann ich dann noch mal bei dir vorbeikommen? Du musst mir unbedingt bei meinem Aufsatz helfen, bitte!" Ich nickte lächelnd. „Klar helfe ich dir. Aber nur, wenn du mir versprichst, dass wir dann noch einen Film zusammen anschauen." Sie kicherte wissend. „Meinst du EINEN Film, oder DEN Film?" Ich grinste. „Das kannst du dir doch bestimmt denken, oder?" „Hehe, na klar!" Ich musste nun auch kichern. „Schließlich haben wir noch gar nicht herausgearbeitet, wann Frodo an welchen Stellen am besten niedlichsten aus der Wäsche schaut oder wie Legolas es anstellt, dass seine Augenfarbe immer mal wechselt. Und ob Aragorn mal wieder nur die Haare wäscht, wenn Arwen dabei ist." Nun lachten wir beide. „Hey, nix gegen Aragorn!", meckerte sie zum Ende ihres Lachanfalls. „Okay, okay, ist ja schon gut, ich hab nichts gesagt!", meinte ich und wir verabschiedeten uns und gingen in unsere Häuser.

*~*~*~*~*

Später am Nachmittag kam Liz dann auch, bepackt mit Unterlagen für ihren Aufsatz über Schillers „Kabale und Liebe". „Hey, komm rein. Ich hab mir schon was für den Aufsatz überlegt...", begrüßte ich sie. Sie kam herein und lud erst mal die Bücher bei mir ab. „Ja, ja, später. Erstmal gucken wir den Film. Schließlich haben wir den dritten Teil noch nie zusammen angeschaut."  
Hatte ich es doch geahnt. Sie hatte nie wirklich vor gehabt mit mir etwas für die Schule zu machen. Dazu war sie viel zu faul. „Na gut, Liz. Aber nur, wenn du nicht wieder herumschreist, immer wenn Legolas ins Bild kommt!" Sie schaute mich wieder mit diesem gespielt entsetzten „ich-doch-nicht-Blick" an. „Musst du gerade sagen!", meinte sie. „Nö, ich nicht. Schließlich bin ich überzeugte Haldir-Fanatikerin."  
Sie rollte die Augen. „Was ist nun, wollen wir jetzt denn Film angucken oder nicht?!" Lachend schob ich sie in mein Zimmer, wo bereits die DVD, Popcorn und Chips bereit lagen. Gemütlich pflanzte sie sich hin und ich legte den Film ein. Wir – und vor allem Liz – konnten uns nicht zurückhalten, und jedes Mal, wenn Eomer, Legolas oder Frodo und Co ins Bild kamen, fingen wir an zu schnattern und zu diskutieren, wer denn nun der bestaussehende Mann Mittelerdes war.

Es wurde ein richtig schöner Mädelsabend und als der Film vorbei war, beschlossen wir, noch einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen, weil uns langweilig war.  
Als wir so durch das kleine Wäldchen, was eigentlich der Stadtpark sein sollte, in der Nachbarschaft gingen wurde es langsam immer dunkler. „Feli…vielleicht sollten wir lieber wieder zurück…ich mag nachts nicht in Wäldern rumstolpern…Wer weiß, wer hier noch so herum streicht…" Ihre Stimme zitterte beinahe unmerklich und mir wurde es auch allmählich unheimlich…und kalt. „Vielleicht hast du Re…" Weiter kam ich nicht, denn plötzlich fielen wir beide hin...Ich hatte das Gefühl in ein tiefes Loch zu fallen, bevor sich die Dunkelheit in Form einer allumfassenden Ohnmacht über mich legte.


	2. Ankunft und erste Begegnungen

Kapitel 2 – Ankunft und erste Begegnungen

AUUUU! Ich glaube ich wurde von einem LKW überrollt…so fühlte es sich jedenfalls an. Beine und Arme, sowie der Rest des Körpers mussten durch einen Fleischwolf gedreht worden sein…Ich brauchte eine APSIRINTABLETTE! ...denn sie stoppt den Schmerz da wo er entsteht.  
Oh mein Gott, ich fing langsam an verrückt(er) zu werden.

Gaaanz langsam öffnete ich erst das eine und dann das andere Auge…  
„Mmrrrg…", grunzte ich. Blödes Licht. Blöde Piepser! Blöder, harter Boden. Mooooment! Vögel?! Harter Boden?! Wer verdammt noch mal hat mein Bett geklaut?!

Ich sah mich um. Ich brauchte jetzt ein wenig Orientierung. „Okay, das ist aber mal definitiv NICHT mein Zimmer…Es sei denn jemand hat es mit Baumtapete tapeziert."  
Es war grün…seeeeeeeeeeeeehr grün. Mega-super-ultra-grün. Irgendwie baumig…  
Hehe, ich hab ein neues Wort erfunden – baumig! Ich kicherte, hielt aber sofort wieder inne, denn mir tat dabei alles weh.

Ich versuchte etwas anderes zu sehen, etwas nicht grünes. Plötzlich entdeckte ich da noch jemanden, der genau wie ich noch vorhin bewusstlos dalag. Aber es war nicht nur irgendjemand! Es war Liz!  
„Ach du Kacke!" Ich lief zu ihr hin und schüttelte sie erst mal ordentlich durch. Naja, sie wird eben nicht so leicht wach. Ich weiß das, schließlich hat sie schon oft bei mir übernachtet. Da könnte ein Panzer das Haus platt planieren, Liz würde weiterschlafen… Schlimm, so was.

„Mensch, Liz, jetzt wach doch mal auf!" Und wie als hätte sie mich gehört, fuhr sie plötzlich hoch. Und rammelte mir natürlich somit gleich mal ihren Kopf vor meinen.  
Mit einer Hand die schmerzende Stelle reibend und saftig fluchend stand ich auf.

Liz sah sich erst mal verdattert um. „Duhu, Feli?" „Was denn?" „Warum sind wir in einem Wald?" Genervt stöhnte ich auf. Super, sie hat es also auch schon mitbekommen. „Das frag ich mich genauso, wie du. Ach und übrigens – ich hab ein neues Wort erfunden. Baumig. Das muss mit in den Drogenschrank."  
Der Drogenschrank war ein, unserer verrückten Fantasie entsprungener, imaginärer Aufbewahrungsort für unsere Beklopptheiten, Sachen die uns bekloppt machten, oder so Zeugs wie unsichtbare Freunde, süße Jungs – egal wer, wenn er süß ist, wird er in den Drogenschrank eingesperrt – und Leckereien wie Gummibärchen oder Puffmais.

„Weißt du noch, was wir gestern zuletzt gemacht haben, Liz? Haben wir uns vielleicht gegenseitig mit einen Holzhammer verprügelt oder so?!" Ich hatte echt keinen Plan mehr, was gestern passiert war. Das letzte, woran ich mich erinnern konnte, war, dass wir uns Herr der Ringe reingezogen hatten.

„Na ich dachte, wir wären im Park noch mal spazieren gegangen…Aber wie der Stadtpark sieht das hier nicht wirklich aus…" Stimmt! Genau, wir waren spazieren gegangen und dann…dann sind wir hingefallen! Aber wie kommen wir jetzt hier hin?!

Nervös hin und her laufend überlegte ich. Liz´ Blick immer im Nacken.  
„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Liz. „Was denkst du, worüber ich gerade nachdenke?", antwortete ich ihr mit einer Gegenfrage. Schmollend verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust.

„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach mal losgehen. Könnte sein, dass wir eine Stadt oder ein Dorf oder so finden." Entschlossen und ohne auf eine Antwort von Liz zu warten ging ich los.

„Hey, warte auf mich!" Meine beste Freundin kam mir hinterher. „Woher weißt du, ob das die richtige Richtung ist?" Gute Frage, nächste Frage!  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube man nennt es weibliche Intuition." Die Antwort schien sie nicht zu überzeugen, aber sie dackelte mir einfach mal weiter hinterher.

Besser als allein in diesem komischen Wald

Also erst mal los latschen. Wie ich es hasste! Laufen…Dazu musste man sich ja bewegen! Echt ätzend…Aber wie meine nette Sportlehrerin (die beiden Wörter passten überhaupt nicht zusammen, aber lassen wir das mal) doch immer so schön sagte: „Zähne zusammenbeißen Felicitas! Das muss so weh tun, sonst nutzt es doch gar nichts!" Boah! Die Frau ist ja soooooo inkompetent!  
Und dann noch durch diesen beschissenen Wald, wo man ständig über Äste oder Zweige stolperte.  
Dumme Zweige…  
Das war die perfekte Voraussetzung für blaue Flecken!  
Hinter mir hörte ich, wie Liz ebenfalls Schwierigkeiten mit dem Aufrecht-Gehen hatte…was soviel bedeutete, dass sie aller fünf Minuten hinfiel und darüber fluchte, was dieser Scheiß-Wurzel denn einfallen würde, genau hier zu wachsen.  
Das taten die ja alle nur, um uns zu ärgern. Das war eine Verschwörung! Das war alles von Anfang an geplant! Diese Wurzeln war nämlich einzig und allein zu dem Zweck da gewachsen, damit wir später drüber fallen würden! Mann, was war ich gut im kombinieren. Ich sollte mich als die weibliche Reinkarnation von Sherlock Holmes ausgeben…

Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, denn der Wald wurde allmählich immer lichter und die Flüche hinter mir weniger.  
Keine Ahnung, wie lange wir durch das Gestrüpp gewatschelt waren…  
Vielleicht waren es Stunden, vielleicht aber auch nur Minuten gewesen. Oder aber Minuten, die mir wie Stunden vorgekommen waren…  
Tja... So genau konnte ich das nicht sagen. Dazu müsste ich jetzt eine hochkomplizierte mathematische Formel aufstellen, aber es war ja allgemein bekannt, wie schlecht ich in Mathe bin…

Auf einmal brach der Wald auseinander und eine staubige, breite Straße war zu sehen…  
Naja, man müsste es wohl eher als festgetretenes Etwas bezeichnen…Waren wir hier etwa in einem Kuhkaff gelandet, dass sich keine ordentlichen Straßen leisten konnte?  
Gott wollte mich bestrafen. Aber dabei wusste er doch, dass ich shoppen liebe!  
Ich meine – wenn man schon mal auf einem unfreiwilligen Wochenendausflug war, konnte man das doch auch ausnutzen…obwohl, ich hatte eh kein Geld.  
Das Leben war echt hart!

Wir beschlossen (oder eher Liz beschloss, denn sie ließ sich einfach ins Gras fallen) hier erst mal zu warten, ob vielleicht jemand kommen würde um uns arme, hilflose Mädchen zu retten.  
Mann…ich las eindeutig zu viele Schnulzen…  
Aber egal…Schließlich musste sich die kleine Romantikerin in mir auch mal irgendwann mal austoben.

Ich ließ mich neben Liz ins Gras fallen, die schon leicht schnarchte. Konnte die eigentlich überall schlafen?! „Unfair, will ich auch können…"

Ich ging in Gedanken noch mal unsere Situation durch. Also…wir saßen hier (nun eher mehr oder weniger) in einem verkorksten Wald, hatten keine Ahnung, wie wir hier rein gekommen waren, noch einen Plan, um wieder raus zu kommen.

Das klang ja mal echt…nicht lieb.

Leise begann ich die Melodie von „Supermassive Black Hole" von Muse zu summen um mich mal auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Dazu murmelte ich noch, um das Bild einer völlig Verrückten, die gänzlich ihren Verstand verabschiedet hatte abzurunden, einige Textstellen aus der Baseballszene in Twilight.  
„Komm schon Rosalie…"

Mhm…Selbstgespräche sind doch auch was Feines...  
Der einzige Nachteil waren dann immer die schrägen Blicke, wenn man im Klamottenladen mit sich selbst beratschlagt, welche Farbe denn am besten zu einem passen würde…

Memo an mich: Mir von Liz zu Weihnachten eine lebensgroße Legolas-Pappfigur schenken lassen, um mit ihm über meine psychischen Störungen zu sprechen.  
Liz wollte mir dann immer nicht zuhören. Weil sie nämlich genau wusste, dass sie die selben Probleme hatte wie ich.

Nujoah…Wenigstens war ich noch nicht so tief wie Gollum gesunken. Immerhin redete ich noch in der Einzahl von mir selbst … meistens …  
In Gedanken gab ich mir einen Daumen. Und zwar nach oben.

Irgendwie musste ich dann doch irgendwie eingeschlafen sein, denn ich wachte auf, weil mir kalt wurde. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und nahm die ganze angenehme Wärme mit.  
„Mhm…Scheiße, wir sind ja immer noch hier…wuäääh!", murmelte ich verschlafen und stupste Liz an. Keine Reaktion. Ich stupste noch mal – diesmal etwas doller. Immer noch – keine Regung.  
Tz…das man bei ihr aber auch immer die allerletzten und grausamsten Methoden anwenden musste…  
Tja, selbst schuld!

„LIZ, SCHAU MAL! TOFFIFEE!", schrie ich ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Sofort war sie hellwach.

„Was?! Wo? Gib her!" Sie sprang auf und sah sich suchend um. Ich kugelte mich durchs Gras und kicherte hysterisch herum.  
…nooooin, ich war doch nicht hyperaktiv, wie kommt man denn darauf?!

Da wir so überaus beschäftigt waren, bemerkten die Toffifee-Verrückte und ich gar nicht, wie sich zwei Gestalten auf Pferden unserem „Rastplatz" an der „Straße" näherten.

Als mein Lachanfall abgeebbt war, hatten SIE uns aber schon lange gesehen…und gehört. Jaja, wir sind auch gar keine lauten Menschen. Noooooiiin. Immer diese Trugschlüsse…püh!

Da wir ja nun auch andere, klarere Gedanken als den an das leider nicht vorhandene Toffifee fassen konnten, kriegten wir auch endlich mal mit, dass da potentielle Rettung nahte…  
…im Robin Hood Kostüm!

Ich mein – die sahen aus, als wenn sie grade von einem Mittelalterfestival oder so kamen. Welcher normale Mann trägt denn sonst heutzutage STRUMPFHOSEN?!  
Jedenfalls sahen die enganliegenden Hosen aus wie welche.  
Dann hatten sie auch noch so Tuniken an, Köcher und Bogen auf dem Rücken – Ich sag doch! Robin Hood! – und lange, schwarze Haare.

Außerdem waren ihre Gesichter wunderschön. Also…hätten sie etwas blassere Haute gehabt und rote oder goldene Augen, wäre ich kreischend auf sie zu gerannt, hätte „Vampire!" geschrien und ihnen meine Pulsader unter die Nase gehalten, mit den Worten auf den Lippen: „Beiß mich, beiß mich! Koste, koste, koste, koste!"  
Merkt man irgendwie, dass ich Vampir-Fanatikerin bin?! Also ich wüsste nicht, woran. (Obwohl ich eher auf nicht Strumpfhosen tragende kaltblütige Lestats oder liebenswerte Jaspers stand.)

Aber da mich ja sowieso niemand nach meiner Meinung gefragt hatte und Liz noch den Gedanken an die fehlenden Toffifee verkraften musste, hielt ich erst mal die Klappe. Merke: Betonung liegt auf ERST MAL!

Auf die Möchtegern-Vamps-in-Robin-Hood-Kostümen zu laufend, erklärte ich Liz meinen Plan.  
„Also…Am Besten, wir sagen, dass wir uns verlaufen hätten. Muss ja nicht gleich jeder wissen, das wir verrückt sind und einfach eines Morgens im Wald aufgewacht sind, oder?! Und wir fragen, ob wir uns mal ein Handy ausleihen können. Wenn die irgendwie gefährlich werden, laufen wir kreischend zurück in den Wald. Okay?"

Liz nickte geistesabwesend. Sie schaute wie verzaubert auf die beiden Männer, die uns entgegenkamen. Püh! Also ich persönlich war begeistert von meinem Plan!

Die beiden Typen mussten Zwillinge sein. Beide hatten das selbe perfekte Gesicht mit den gleichmäßigen, weichen aber trotzdem maskulinen Zügen.  
Aber das mit dem wunderschön und so weiter hatten wir ja bereits geklärt.

Nun waren sie bei uns angekommen und stiegen von den Pferden ab. Die waren ja riesig…echt angsteinflößend…also die Pferde, nicht die Männer…haha...

„Wer seid Ihr?", fragte einer der beiden Halb-Vampir-Halb-Robin-Hoods  
„Hallo!", antwortete Liz und begann bekloppt zu winken. Ich konnte nicht anders und klatschte die Hand auf die Stirn. Nicht, dass ich nicht auch in manchen Situationen echt gern völlig fremden Menschen bekloppt winken würde…

„Wer seid Ihr und was wollt Ihr hier, so nah an den Grenzen?", bohrte jetzt auch das andere Beinahe-Vampirchen nach. Da Liz immer noch beschäftigt war mit bekloppt winken (musste das nicht irgendwann zu anstrengend werden?!), nahm ich es in die Hand zu antworten.  
Natürlich nicht, ohne mich vorher noch mal theatralisch zu räuspern. (Hatte ich bereits erwähnt, das ich eine Dramaqueen war?! Muhaha.)

„Ähm, ja…Hallo erst mal. Wir haben uns hier irgendwie verlaufen und keine Ahnung, wie wir wieder nach Hause kommen sollen. Wir irren schon den ganzen Tag durch diesen besch-…äh, durch diesen Wald…Können Sie uns vielleicht sagen, wo wir hier sind?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.

Neben mir hatte Liz aufgehört bekloppt zu winken und nickte jetzt eifrig. Da sie aber anscheinend auch noch was sagen wollte, sagte sie den beiden unsere Namen.  
„Wir sind übrigens Feli und Liz. Haben Sie eventuell ein Handy?"  
Na braves Hündchen! Hatte sie mir doch vorhin tatsächlich zugehört!

Notiz an mich: Liz nachher einen Keks geben.  
Allerdings schauten uns die beiden Typen jetzt etwas irritiert an…Na gut, etwas war vielleicht ein wenig untertrieben. Genauso wie die Wörtchen ‚vielleicht' und ‚ein wenig'.

Außerdem sahen die beiden nicht wirklich so aus, als ob sie ein Handy dabei hätten…Manno, wir hatten aber auch immer so ein Glück, genau an die falschen Leute zu geraten…

„Ihr seid hier an den Grenzen von Imladris. Mein Name ist Elrohir und das ist mein Bruder Elladan…Aber was bitte ist ein ‚Handy', oder wie nanntet Ihr es?"

Mooooooomentchen mal! STOP! Fuck, wollte der uns etwa verarschen?!

„Jaja, Elladan, Elrohir, Imladris…klar. Und als nächstes wollen Sie uns noch erzählen, dass Sie uns jetzt zu Elrond bringen und der erzählt uns dann, dass wir hier in Mittelerde sind und wir eine gaaanz wichtige Aufgabe zu erfüllen haben. SICHER!  
Ich spiele hier garantiert NICHT die Mary-Sue, dass das klar ist!"

Ich schrie den beiden verkorksten garnicht-mehr-Vampiren direkt ins Gesicht. So was aber auch. Blödmänner! Wollten die uns ernsthaft weiß machen, wir wären hier in Mittelerde oder was?!


	3. Auf nach Imladris!

Kapitel 3 – Auf nach Imladris!

Noch immer wütend starrte ich den beiden in die verwirrt dreinschauenden Augen.  
„Und wehe, Sie behaupten jetzt, dass Sie Elben wären! DIE GIBT'S NÄMLICH NICH! Vampire würd´ ich ja noch glauben, aber ELBEN! Die leben ja in einer ganz anderen Weeeeheeelt!"

„Aber...aber, wir SIND Elben! Sieht man das nicht?!"

Der eine zog eine beleidigte Schnute, der andere schaute ein wenig eingeschüchtert.  
Tja, wenn ich mal so richtig sauer war, musste sich alles vor mir in Acht nehmen, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen saß. (Welche hier übrigens zahlreich genug vorhanden waren, für alle, die es noch nicht mitbekommen hatten.)  
Und im Moment war ich definitiv RICHTIG sauer!

„Sie sagen mir jetzt SOFORT wo wir hier sind und wie Sie richtig heißen! Den Scheiß mit Bruchtal können Sie nämlich ihrer Oma erzählen, aber nicht mir!"

Die Angebrüllten sahen sich einen Moment lang an. Dann wechselten sie in eine Sprache, die ich nicht verstand. Anscheinen berieten sie sich, was sie nun erzählen sollten oder so…

„Red' doch mal Deutsch, Mann! Oder Spanisch, jedenfalls eine Sprache, die ich auch verstehe!"

Das konnte ja nicht angehen… einfach so die umstehenden Personen derartig zu ignorieren! Und so langsam nervte mich das ganze auch ziemlich .

Liz stupste mich in die Seite. „Was denn?!", entfuhr es mir. Vielleicht eine Spur zu schroff, denn sie schmollte erst mal. „Sorry, aber die bringen mich einfach auf 180. Also, was ist los?"

Sie deutete auf die beiden Wannabe-Elben, die sich immer noch in dieser komischen Sprache unterhielten.  
„Schau mal…Die haben ja ganz spitze Ohren!"

Mhm…stimmt. So bei genauerer Betrachtung fielen einem die Ohren sofort auf. Aber das war ja noch lange kein Beweis.  
„Ach, Liz. Das sind bestimmt nur solche Silikon-Teile. Ich meine – im Film haben die ja auch spitze Ohren. Schau, ich beweise es dir."

Entschlossen trat ich auf einen der beiden zu und fasste an seine Ohrenspitze, um einmal kräftig zu ziehen.

Schmerzensschrei. Ging nicht. Noch mal ziehen. Weitere Schmerzensschreie.  
Und nun noch zwei verärgerte offensichtlich-doch-Elben, die mich und Liz nun einfach packten und auf die Pferde verfrachteten…Na toll.

„Ehm…Liz, ich glaub die Typen sind doch echt…hehe..."

Liz rollte die Augen. „Hab ich mir gedacht…Schon nach dem du das ERSTE mal gezogen hast!"

Ups…

Die Elben stiegen nun auch auf die Pferde, auf denen Liz und ich mehr oder weniger lagen und ritten einfach los.  
Ich glaubte, der Elb auf dem Pferd, auf dem ich lag, war der gewesen, dem ich am Ohr gezogen hatte. Ich fasste mir also ein Herz und entschuldigte mich.

„Ähm…das mit Ihrem…öhm Eurem Ohr tut mir echt leid…Ich hatte gedacht die sind angeklebt oder so…Außerdem ist es in Spanien Tradition, dass man an Geburtstagen dem Geburtstagskind so oft an den Ohren zieht, wie es alt geworden ist…Und…ach vergessen Sie´s…" Dass man eigentlich am Ohrläppchen zog, verschwieg ich lieber. Er musste ja nicht alles wissen…Er hat ja auch keinen Geburtstag…

Es schaute mit ausdrucksloser Miene nach hinten und nickte. Ich schmollte. Er nickte einfach nur. Blödmann…oder Blödelb…ach, keine Ahnung!

„Wo bringt ihr uns denn hin?", fragte Liz auf dem anderen Pferd etwas ängstlich.

„Nach Imladris, zu unserem Vater. Er wird wissen, was es mit euch auf sich hat…"

Och nöööööö! Nicht zu Elrond! Nein, nein, nein, nein! Seit ich diesen komischen – und ziemlich unanständigen – Traum mit ihm, Celeborn und Denethor gehabt hatte, konnte ich den Typ einfach nicht mehr ansehen…  
Jedes mal, wenn ich ihn sah, musste ich daran denken wie er...neeeheheeeee...

Liz – die natürlich auch von meinem Traum wusste – fing an hysterisch zu kichern.  
Die beiden Zwillis schauten sich einfach nur irritiert an.

Aber jetzt mal ganz im Ernst…Wenn das hier Mittelerde war, dann hieß das doch…dass Legolas und Haldir und all die anderen hübschen Elbenbubis hier auch irgendwo noch frei herum rannten, oder?!  
Muhahahahaha! Die schnappen wir uns! Und dann sperren wir sie in den Drogenschrank!  
Vielleicht war das ganze ja doch nicht ganz so schlimm, wie ich zuerst gedacht hatte…

Aber reiten war echt ätzend. Das ständige auf und ab und auf und ab…Und wenn man da noch auf dem Bauch lag…Ätzend…  
Außerdem, konnte man so äußerst gut die Entfernung zum Boden sehen…welche, nebenbei bemerkt, ziemlich groß war.

UND es war stinkelangweilig. Also, was macht Frau, wenn´s langweilig wird?! Natürlich – sie führt Selbstgespräche.

„Mhm… Ich hätte zu Hause bleiben sollen…einfach nicht mitgehen…Wer ist eigentlich auf die dumme Idee gekommen noch mal in den Wald zu gehen?!  
Oh, ich glaube ich war das gewesen…naja, vielleicht hat es ja auch seine guten Seiten…Immerhin ist das hier doch der Traum eines jeden Tolkien-Fans, oder?"

…war es mir egal, dass die Eben-Schnuckel mich ansahen, als wäre ich eine Verrückte?  
Ja, das war es wohl…  
Irgendwie hatten sie mit ihren unausgesprochenen Vermutungen ja auch Recht…

Nach einer mir endlos vorkommenden Zeit – was nichts heißen muss, denn ich bin extrem ungeduldig – endete die Straße auf der wir uns befanden in einer Kreuzung. Weitere fünf Minuten später ritten wir auf einem schmalen Gebirgspfad, der auf einer Seite steil nach unten abfiel und den Blick auf ein tiefer gelegenes Tal freigab. Ich hatte mich inzwischen aufgerappelt, um aufrecht auf dem Pferd sitzen zu können und musste mich bei dem Anblick der tiefen Schlucht und der kleinen Elbenstadt, die sich nun vor uns aufbaute, an meinem Vordermann festhalten. Zum einen, weil ich Höhenangst hatte und zum anderen, weil ich befürchtete wegen des ganzen Staunens hinunterzufallen.  
Also ich musste schon sagen … die Elben verstehen es, Städte zu bauen.

So etwas Schönes hatte ich noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen…Das Tal sah in den letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages so friedlich und träumerisch aus, dass man beinahe das Bedürfnis verspürte, sich selbst zu kneifen um sich zu versichern, dass das auch ganz sicherlich nicht erträumt war, was man da vor sich sah. Ein stolzer, majestätischer Wasserfall kam über den Rand den Steilabhang hinunter und umhüllte das ganze mit mystischem Nebel. Die Häuser im Tal waren so natürlich gebaut, dass man sie oft erst auf den zweiten Blick als solche erkannte. Aber was mir besonders auffiel, waren die riesigen luftigen Terrassen, auf denen man schon von weitem einige Elben erkennen konnte. Wären sie nicht so geschäftig umher gehuscht, ich hätte beinahe schon befürchtet, gegen eine Leinwand zu stoßen, wenn wir uns nur noch einen weiteren Schritt auf das Tal zubewegen würden.

Kurz: ich hatte – wie so oft schon heute – zu tun, meine Kinnlade nicht auf dem Boden aufschlagen zu lassen.

Natürlich wurden wir von den anderen Elben angestarrt. Ich meine – was hättet ihr denn gemacht, wenn da die Söhne Elronds mit zwei Frauen, die hinten auf ihren Pferden mit Müh' und Not saßen, in die Stadt geritten kämen?!

Die Zwillinge hielten an und holten uns von ihren besch-…ähm, lieben Pferdchen runter, und ich schwankte erst mal ein Weilchen, bevor ich wieder einigermaßen sicher auf zwei Beinen stand…Mir wurde von Achterbahn fahren schon immer schlecht.  
Als ich schon halb am umkippen war, fing mich Liz auf. Tja…ich riss sie eher mit zu Boden, das würde es wohl treffender beschreiben.  
Und wer stand rotzfrech daneben und grinste dümmlich?! Ja, klar! Die Elbenbubis, wer denn sonst!

Bööööse Bubis!…Na warte, dafür würden sie später noch büßen müssen!

Wir rappelten uns hoch und warfen den beiden noch ein paar giftige Blicke zu, bevor wir ihnen die große, breite Treppe hinauf folgten.  
Und – was hätte man sonst erwartet – dort stand schon Elrond … mir lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken als ich daran denken musste, was er ... und dann Celeborn … und dann … oh mein Gott, jetzt war mir schlecht.

Sag mal, kam es mir nur so vor, oder wirkte der mit dem Kleid, das der an hatte, irgendwie wirklich ein bisschen schwul?  
Naja, ich wollte mal nicht so schlecht von ihm denken…Immerhin war ich hier die, die immer gegen Vorurteile ist.  
„Mae Govannen meine Söhne! Ich sehe, ihr habt auch Legolín und Glorfinniël mitgebracht! Wie schön, euch endlich wieder in Imladris zu wissen. Mae Govannen, ihr beiden!"

Und wir dachten uns nur so: Bahnhof?


	4. Tatsächlich Mittelerde!

**Kapitel 4 – Tatsächlich Mittelerde**

„Wer? Muss man die kennen?"  
Boah, dieser Elb wurde mir irgendwie noch ein bisschen unsympathischer. Ich konnte ihn ja noch nie wirklich leiden, aber wenn der einen mit diesem Super-Phsycho-ich-guck-dir-in-die-Seele-Blick ansah, kam er einem sogar noch merkwürdiger vor, als so schon. Ich meine, er hat komische Knoten in seine Haare gebunden. Und hieß es nicht eigentlich immer Elben seien alle wunderschön? Naja, vielleicht war er einfach schon zu alt.  
„Verzeiht, ich vergaß. Ihr könnt es gewiss noch gar nicht wissen. Euch fehlen noch eure alten Erinnerungen…Aber das müsste sich nach der Wandlung auch geben. Galadriel sagte mir, dass Ihr bald kommen würdet, aber so früh schon…Nun, dann müssen wir eben spontan sein.  
Elladan? Schicke bitte sofort einen Boten nach Grünwald! König Thranduil und sein Sohn Legolas sollen sofort anreisen!"

Führt der auch Selbstgespräche oder meinte der uns? Ich verstand nur noch Bahnhof. Also irgendwas mit Wandlung, Galadriel und Elbenschönling Legolas.  
Ich sah rüber zu Liz. Sie hatte nun dieses verträumte, aber auch gleichzeitig etwas verrückt-dümmliche Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
Naja, war ja auch erst mal egal, was Elrond von uns wollte, Hauptsache, wir lernten ENDLICH Legolas und die anderen wirklich wichtigen Leute mal kennen…kihihi!

„Nun, meine Damen, sicher seid ihr müde und erschöpft. Láriel wird euch auf euer Zimmer führen. Alles Weitere können wir auch Morgen in der Früh noch besprechen."  
Er lächelte uns noch einmal an und ging dann. Er…ging einfach. Ließ uns da klein, unwissend und dumm wie wir waren stehen.  
Blödelb…

Láriel führte uns die langen Gänge des Haupthauses entlang und schon nach einer Minute hatte ich absolut keine Ahnung mehr, wo wir waren, geschweige denn, wie wir hier wieder raus finden sollen. Aber Láriel konnte uns beruhigen, indem sie uns versprach, uns am Morgen wieder abzuholen, wenn zum Morgenmahl gerufen wurde. Sie zeigte uns noch das Bad, indem bereits eine riesige eingelassene Badewanne stand und fragte, ob sie uns beim baden helfen solle. Dankend lehnten wir ab und ließen uns gemeinsam in das entspannende heiße Wasser sinken.  
Die Badewanne, oder eher das Badebecken, war echt groß. Mindestens drei mal vier Meter.

„Sag mal Feli…glaubst du das alles? Ich meine…denkst du, dass das hier alles echt ist?" Damit sprach Liz an, was mir auch schon die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf ging. Eine wirklich gute Frage eigentlich, auch wenn ich sie jetzt noch nicht wirklich beantworten konnte.  
„Naja, ich hoffe es eigentlich mal…Alles andere würde erstens heißen, dass wir verrückt geworden sind und zweitens, dass wir Legolas und vielleicht Haldir gar nicht treffen würden…  
Das wäre dann nämlich…gar nicht knorke…"

Sie nickte zustimmend. „Da hast du Recht. Aber ich frag mich, was Elrond vorhin komisches gelabert hat…Und außerdem verstehe ich nicht wirklich, warum jetzt, nur weil wir da sind, Thranduil und Legolas kommen sollen." Ich tauchte tiefer in das Badewasser ein und atmete aus, sodass viele Blubberblasen entstanden. Von dieser Seite hatte ich es noch gar nicht betrachtet. Aber irgendeinen Grund würde das ganze wohl schon haben. Immerhin waren wir hier in Mittelerde…Und Legolas war auf dem Weg zu uns…Wie gesagt: MUHAHAHAHAHA!  
Drogenschrank, dass wird ein Festmahl für dich!

„Kann schon sein, ich meine, das ganze hier ist so surreal. Trotzdem glaube ich, wir sollten sie einfach mal machen lassen… Wie hatte Elrond uns gleich genannt?" Sie überlegte eine Weile. „Ähm…Ich glaube Lego-…Legolín und Glor-… Irgendwas mit Glor." Ach ja, genau!  
„Ja, Legolín und Glorfinniël. Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung wen er mit welchem Namen gemeint hat, aber Legolín klingt irgendwie nicht ganz so bescheuert wie Glorfinniël."

„Ein Name klingt wie Legolas. Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, was die übersetzt zu bedeuten haben?" Ich überlegte eine Weile. In meinem Elbisch-Wörterbuch standen ja auch Namensbedeutungen.

„Also wir wissen ja, dass LegoLAS Grünblatt bedeutet. Der andere hat den selben Wortstamm wie GlorFINDEL und dessen Name bedeutet auf jeden Fall Goldenhaar.  
Schlussfolgernd würde ich meinen, dass Glorfinniël so etwas wie Goldlöckchen und Legolín Grüngesang bedeutet. Ich bin mir zwar nicht ganz sicher, aber ich denke, so oder so ähnlich müsste es sein.", erklärte ich ihr.

„Das ist aber doof! Ich will nicht Goldlöckchen sein! Ich will nicht! Hoffentlich hat er irgendjemand anders gemeint, nur nicht mich!", heulte sie theatralisch.  
Ich hielt mir den Bauch vor lachen. Ihr Gesicht war einfach zu komisch…  
„Liz, das ist aber nicht sehr nett, dieses schwere Schicksal einfach auf jemand anderen abwälzen zu wollen!", brachte ich zwischen den Lachanfällen heraus.

Nachdem wir fertig waren mit baden, gingen wir zurück in unser Zimmer nebenan und aßen uns erst einmal an den Köstlichkeiten satt, die dort bereits auf uns warteten. Viele Früchte und auch etwas Fleisch. Aber meine Portion davon überließ ich lieber Liz.  
Ich war seit zwei Jahren überzeugte Vegetarierin, ebenso lange, wie ich jetzt schon mit rot gefärbten Haaren und Piercings im Ohr die Menschheit unsicher machte. Ich wollte nie so sein wie die Zicken in der Schule, die alle mit wasserstoffblonden Haaren und total überschminkten Gesichtern herumliefen.  
Ich wollte anders sein, mich von der Masse abheben und nicht immer einfach immer mit dem Strom schwimmen. Mittlerweile überlegte ich mir, ob das in Mittelerde vielleicht allerdings nicht ein bisschen ungünstig wäre. Mit den ganzen Orks und so... rot sticht ja so heraus. Da konnte man nur hoffen, dass alle dieser Ausgeburten Mordors farbenblind waren.

Liz stimmte mir zwar in dem meisten meiner Überzeugungen zu, sie war jedoch abgeneigt sich vom Fleisch oder ihren wunderschönen braunen Locken zu trennen. Konnte ich verstehen.  
Ich machte es auch niemandem zum Vorwurf, der Fleisch aß.  
Es war eine Entscheidung, die jeder für sich selbst zu treffen hatte.

Völlig erschöpft ließen wir uns in die Kissen des riesigen Himmelbettes sinken. Schließlich waren wir den ganzen Tag herumgelaufen und waren mit vielen neuen Erkenntnissen konfrontiert worden.

Ich schlief wunderbar, aber leider traumlos. Ich liebte Träume. Eigentlich träumte ich ja sowieso immer Tagträume, außer ich hatte mal wieder eine meiner vielen hyperaktiven Phasen…hehe, ja das war halt so.

Am nächsten Morgen als ich aufwachte musste ich mich erst mal orientieren. Ich meine – wie oft wachte man denn schon in Bruchtal in MITTELERDE auf?!

M-I-T-T-E-L-E-R-D-E… Das ist, wenn man es sich mal richtig überlegt, eigentlich ziemlich gruselig.

Liz schlief natürlich noch. Sie hatte nicht nur das Talent überall, sondern auch immer und bei jeder Gelegenheit zu schlafen. Und wenn sie einmal eingeschlafen war, konnte sie so schnell nichts wecken. Außer natürlich Toffifee.

Als ich mich gerade im Bad ein wenig gewaschen hatte, kam Láriel herein. Sie trug ein paar Kleider auf dem Arm. Allesamt sahen sehr unbequem aus und obendrein noch so, als würden sie uns enorm in unserer Bewegungsfreiheit einschränken. Die verlangten doch nicht etwa von uns, dass wir solche Korsagen trugen, oder?! Das kannte ich doch aus „Fluch der Karibik"! Das konnte ja nur böse enden!  
Erschrocken starrte ich Láriel an.

„Das ist nicht euer Ernst, oder?! Ihr erwartet doch nicht ernsthaft, dass wir so etwas anziehen?!"  
„Aber Herrin! Das sind wunderbare Kleider! Jede Elbendame würde sich darum reißen, solch edlen Stoff tragen zu können!", versuchte sie sich und die Kleider zu verteidigen. „Na aber…aber wir werden keine Luft bekommen. Und von einer Klippe stürzen. Und es wird bestimmt kein Piratencaptain kommen um uns zu retten. Wir sind hier immerhin in Mittelerde und nicht in der Karibik!" Láriel war verwirrt.

Mittlerweile war auch Liz von der lautstarken Auseinandersetzung aufgewacht. Wow. Heute ging das ja ziemlich schnell…  
„Liz, die wollen uns in Kleider stecken!", sagte ich und deutete dabei vorwurfsvoll auf Láriel, die noch immer die Kleider im Arm hielt. Liz war sofort hellwach. „Was? Kleider? Gib her!" Hööööö?! „Lizzy, Kleider mit Korsagen!"  
Sie sah mich nur übertrieben unschuldig an. „Was denn?! Wenn wir nun schon hier sind, können wir doch auch gleich mal diese hübschen Kleider anprobieren…"

Ich schnappte empört nach Luft, aber Liz zuckte einfach mit den Schultern. Auch Láriel nickte nun bekräftigend und drückte mir eines der Kleider in die Hand und schob mich ins Bad. Na gut…Ich gab mich geschlagen. Schlecht sah es ja nun wirklich nicht aus…  
Auch wenn ich das nie vor Láriel zugegeben hätte…Ein wenig Stolz hatte ich schließlich auch…Irgendwo zwischen meinem verkorksten Verstand und meinem zurückgebliebenem Selbstbewusstsein…

Als ich die Korsage mit Láriels Hilfe auch hingekriegt hatte, gingen Liz und ich auch schon zum Frühstück. Eigentlich hatte ich mich ja drücken wollen, weil ich die Erwartung Elrond wieder zu sehen gar nicht so toll fand. Aber wieder mal war es die gute Liz, die mich überzeugt hatte, doch brav hinzugehen.  
Sie hatte echt einen viel zu guten Einfluss auf mich…


End file.
